The Start Of a New Life
by DevilAngelWings
Summary: Scarlet is back in Virgina trying new things and meeting new people.
1. Back In Virgina

This is my frist story and I finnaly get to write it.

Disclaimer:I don't own knd but i do own numbuh 1.6,270,and 280.

"Ack"yelled Scarlet"dear are you ok," said from down the hall."DAD I AM FINE...just worried, I go to school tommerow and I don't know where to start,"moaned Scarlet"so where do you ussaly start at dear,cuz ma isn't gonna stop cooking to just pick up supplies." Scarlet knew her dad was right, but just couldn't understand why she was back in Virgina in the frist place."Better hurry up young lady if you want some turkey and cranberry sauce,cuz ya know that Amber and Zack love it,"said "C'mon mom do I really have to,"Scarlet asked. In shock she saw a blue mini-van that had a joey on the seat covers,and knew it was her cousions Wally and Joey's WHY ARE THEY HERE～AND WHO INVITED THEM?(Scarlet wondering). Her dad greeted his dad and knew that if she moved a mussle she would die in her most utterable despence. Then a loud ping came from Scarlets laptop on her bed."What in the world do I do,"yelled Scarlet and ran to her pink and white laptop. She noticed that it was Koki and Sarah on.

RainbowsNKIsses:Hey Scarlet you up to anything

Sportschic:Yeah how you doin?

TruStyle:Not Much

Sportschic:O,I thought Virgina was a good thing

RainbowNKisses has left

Sportschic has left

Trustyle has left

Scarlet looked blankly at her laptop and knew that was the shortest chat she ever a high-pitched voice sounded from the other end of the hall."Zack you idiot, you trashed my bedroom!,"yelled Amber,and Zack was running down the stairs to get away from her in fear."Am,what in the world are you doin to poor Zachery,"asked Scarlet"none of your beeswax sis,"said in the world is goin on here and why is everybody acting so wierd,thought Scarlet in the middle of interthought."Psst...psst,"wispered a low hushed voice in the dark shadows of the hall,"who in the world is here,"Scarlet wispered back,"Wally duh,Crud why did I have to come up here,"said Amber turned on the light and yelled at Wally to come eat some turkey and cranberry sauce.

When all three of them came downstairs, the turkey and cranberry sauce was set up on the table. Scarlet snickered at her parents and saw them grinning with pleasure about the family finnaly came back togather. Wally took the seat next to his five year old brother Joey and his mom,and Scarlet served her family with a little smirk on her face(her thinking face)."Hey darlin you okay,"said ,"Yeah ma I am maybe I am thinking about a few things,but its all good,"said Scarlet in a depressing room went all silent and everybody ate in Joey broke the silence by saying "I want more turkey," the whole table just sat there and stared at Joey Beatles.

After dinner everybody started cleaning up and playing Just Dance. Wally got beat a couple of times till he got it and they all got tied up in the Scarlet ran upstairs to her basket and found her notebook with her thoughts in them, and there it was, the thought of moving back to said:

Dear Thought Journal,

I am so worried half exicted about moving back to Virgina to be outta this dump called England .Ya know I am still into the ballat a.k.a the sweet ballerinnas.C ya later ,I mean write in ya later.

Scarlet

She knew there was no way of escaping it this time so she wrote in it and told all about her worring is so goin to be different thought Scarlet and rembered her frist day back to Virgina.

-Okay in this chapter Scarlet is preparing herself for her new and I forgot to tell you guys that Wally and Scarlet are 15, Amber is 17, and Zack is 17 Review this chapter and I please need people to vote on my I will write my next chapter in a FLAMES PLEASE!

KND RULES!


	2. The Frist Day Of School

Hey peeps this the next chapter and it is when Scarlet is in School and all that learns that she is way morethen the new girl.

Disclaimer:I don't own knd but i do own numbuh 1.6,270,and I don't own Brooke Sanders(the person who wrote Finding Happiness for KND does).

Scarlet ran to the school building and saw a bunch of teens dressed in the colors of the was to much for her brain to handle and she started gagging and a blonde haired tall girl noticed it right away and walked up to Scarlet."Ah who are you,"said the tall blondie"I am Scarlet Richway,I am knew here,but I did used to go to a prep school in and who are you,"Scarlet said,"I am Brooke Sanders,the most popular girl in the school


End file.
